


To Challenges and Contests

by whiteroseofthemoon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Endgame, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: A scene between Jeff, Annie and the group during the wedding rehearsal. No angst, just fluff and a little drunk humor.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	To Challenges and Contests

It’s been a year since that fateful conversation in the Study Room F. It’s almost been a year since Annie and Jeff became an official couple. Today they were all in DC for an intimate gathering of the former study group, minus Pierce may he rest in peace. And the occasion for said gathering was the rehearsal for a big day that is tomorrow. Tomorrow Annie and Jeff are getting married. 

The group got together just to remind themselves that yes, things are different now, but it doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing at all. Shirley lives in Atlanta with her family, Troy and Abed are shooting for the stars in LA (once Troy finally finished his all-around-the-world tour), Britta being Britta adopts another cat and turns apartment 303 into a small shelter. She was doing pretty well with her psyche path and now is a consultant at Greendale for those who need help to go through paintballs and dean’s costumes, food fights and ridiculous classes. 

As for Jeff, after accepting that he was allowed to be happy, he moves in with Annie. But not in Colorado, that place was a finished chapter for both of them. After Annie gets a scholarship in Quantico to finish her forensics degree (not that Jeff was surprised at all, she was the most determined, intelligent and passionate woman he ever met), Jeff learned that home is where the heart is and his heart was in DC. So he finally got a reason to quit the job he hated, pull himself together and got back to practice law. It wasn’t easy for both of them. There were moments they thought they can’t make it as a couple, especially with all these big changes in their lives. But at the end of the day, it was all about choice. And he knew, in his heart, that he will always choose Annie and for some unfathomed reason she always chooses him, so it’s all worth it and tomorrow they will begin their happily ever after as a married couple. 

Of course, being Jeff and Annie their smugness and competitiveness, the desire to challenge each other and turn a simple discussion into a big game (some Greendale habits can’t be destroyed) never ceased to exist. To be honest, their friends got into a habit of pointing out how ridiculous they are when they get into those playful fights. For instance, when choosing the cake for the wedding, Annie and Jeff forced Troy and Abed to organize a trivia contest for them, so whoever answers more questions gets to choose the cake. Naturally, Troy and Abed dived into the task with all the determination and the contest took about sixteen hours. The funniest part was that in the end it was a draw and now a gigantic monster of a cake that is half banana-chocolate (Jeff’s choice) and half vanilla-blueberry (Annie’s side) was waiting its high time at tomorrow’s event in Jeff and Annie’s apartment. 

Of course, at merely twelve hours before the wedding, Jeff and Annie got into another discussion. Their friends were now eyeing them dangerously, because Annie’s cheeks were reding now and Jeff just had a so familiar monologue after which he got his chest kicked by a small but determined hand. Shirley coughed loudly hoping to get them distracted, Troy and Abed glanced at each other mentally discussing a new contest. Britta was sipping her margarita and rolling her eyes to end of the world. The topic of choice for today’s discussion was who fell for whom first. 

‘You were young and impressionable, Annie, it was only natural for you to fall for me first, not that anyone can blame you,’ said Jeff grinning from ear to ear. 

‘Oh, please! I might have been young but have you seen the look on your face when I kissed you during the debate? You were completely starstruck!’ Annie laughed. 

‘That because you caught me off guard!’

‘You literally dropped a man to respond to a kiss, Jeff! Just admit it you got there first.’

‘All right, how about that time when you wanted to play a house with me?’

‘Jeff, it was years later! And yes, I admit by that time my crush shifted into some genuine affection but so was yours! And what about the Glee incident? You were so into me you agreed to sing for Glee Club, Jeff. Glee Club!’

‘That is just simply not fair! I am a healthy human male and you were wearing a sexy Santa outfit and gave me a lap dance, I had no choice!’

‘Well, you could have said no,’ Abed tried to break into a conversation. 

‘I could not, Abed! Have you seen her in red?’ Jeff turned his head to the bemused faces of his friends. ‘All right, you guys were there for the entire time. Settle this before it will turn into trivia contest or a treasure hunt or, God forbid, paintball! Who fell for whom first, was it me, a thirty something, experienced and dashing then-ex-lawyer, or a brilliant, beautiful, albeit a little insecure, girl who just got out of high school?’

Shirley, Abed, Troy and Britta look at each other and sigh with disappointment. They knew that something like this would come up. Without discussing it even for ten seconds all four voices say in unison:

‘Annie wins.’

‘What?’ Jeff almost yells while Annie is laughing her ass off. 

‘Yeah, sorry, dude, you had it bad,’ Troy shrugs a little. ‘The things you said to me about Annie’s body during our first year they simply can’t be unheard.’

‘The length you came to protect her from everything, including yourself is very telling, you have never been a selfless person, except for Annie,’ Shirley giggles a little and everyone agrees. 

‘Rich incident, even I could tell you were jealous,’ says Abed pointing his finger at Jeff.

‘Annie literally punched me in the nose when she learned I slept with Britta!’

‘That’s because you deserved it,’ says Annie smirking and everyone nodded in agreement. 

‘All right, I feel really attacked right now, just for your information,’ Jeff pouts a little and Britta just breaks.

‘Oh, please! Remember that ancient time when we had our friends-with-benefits marathon? Specifically, that one lousy time after that ridiculous president run? You called me ‘Annie’, in bed while we were having sex: ‘Yes, Annie, yes, just like that.’ She definitely wins, Winger!’

The room went silent, all eyes were now on Jeff. His face turned from slight irritation to pure horror. 

‘You swore you’ll never tell anyone!’ he yells, realizing that he didn’t even try to deny it. Annie and Shirley were now giggling. Abed was nodding as it was the most natural thing in the world, Troy swore under his breath and went for another drink. Britta finished her margarita and stood up from her sit.

‘Well, I lied, I knew the time will come when I can use it against you. And the day is finally here! Now, tomorrow I am supposed to be a bridesmaid so I need a proper sleep, even though I completely disagree with a concept of a marriage since it’s a patriarchal way of trapping a woman, but I agreed to participate in this since the two of you seem to be in love, or whatever…What I am trying to say, see you tomorrow, bitches!’ 

And with that Britta left for the hotel, about thirty minutes later everybody else left leaving Jeff and Annie with their cake monstrosity. Jeff was a little frustrated after how events turned, he was sure he was going to win, but apparently his ability to disguise his emotions wasn’t as great as he thought. Or maybe it was only the case with Annie. When everybody left, she put her hand on his cheek gently and pulled him down for a kiss. 

‘That’s what you get when you try to involve others into our discussions,’ she smiles at him and Jeff’s irritation fades away. 

‘Yeah, I should have learned it by now, but I was sure I was gonna win this one!’

‘Jeeeeff,’ Annie whines at him playfully.

‘Sorry, sorry, I will stop now,’ he hugged her tightly, thinking that maybe yes, he was slightly more enamored with her in the old days, but what was important now that they were together forever. 

‘So you called my name during sex with Britta, ha,’ Annie said into his chest. Jeff could just feel her self-satisfied smile and groaned in frustration. 

‘I am never gonna live past it, am I?’ he looked at her and noticed that Annie didn’t even bother to hide her smug. ‘In my defense, I was never going to tell you, even at my deathbed.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because, it’s pathetic!’

‘I don’t know,’ she smiled seductively at him, ‘I think it’s kind of romantic, at least as romantic as it can get given you were in bed with someone else.’

‘Thank you for pointing that out,’ sighed Jeff rolling his eyes. 

‘What I am saying is,’ Annie took a step back and began to unbutton her shirt, Jeff was now gaping at her chest area. ‘Tomorrow is a big day, a ceremony, a photoshoot, the reception, gifts and you know nerves, so who knows if we will have any energy left for our wedding night?’ 

‘Are you saying we need to make sure that the sex part is not left out?’

‘I think we simply obliged,’ Annie took her shirt off completely and Jeff grabbed her into his arms, caring her to their bedroom. Maybe falling isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
